


Excitable Youngling

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Bultar has a recording to share with the Wolfpack.





	Excitable Youngling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Garrison Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480356) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



It was one of the quiet days, settled in on the installation at Dorin's moon, built in gratitude for the Vod'e An, willfully poisoned with the burning air humans needed.

Knight Swan, likely soon to be asked to take her Mastery, was there for a visit, and as ever, things had turned to stories of those they loved.

"If you came to the Temple as an infant, Buir, how did they keep you safe in the air of Coruscant?" Comet asked, sprawled out on the floor with both Keelie and her tusk cat using him as a pillow.

Plo, currently occupied with holding Bultar's infant, a foundling like many of those adopted by the New Order, looked over absently. "Oh, they are well-versed in the care of non-humans," he assured his adopted son, prompting a suspicious sort of giggle from the fierce Kuati Knight.

"He doesn't want you to see the holos, Comet," Bultar said, shifting to pull out her personal datapad.

Plo looked over at her, managing the most offended look possible with his protective gear on. "I thought surely that those were long put away."

"Father… sorry, Comet… my first master, Master Giett… made certain I had my own copies," Bultar said with an impish smile, fingers flying over the datapad before it projected a recording from long before any but Plo had been alive….

* * *

The madcap dashing of the small Kel Dor youngling, too immature and active to be trusted to keep mask and goggles in place, was a common enough scene in the creche. Ever since he had achieved mobility and been entrusted with the sphere, he could not be contained. Today, however, he was meant to go to the healers for his review, and none of the creche masters could, without using the Force, convince him this was a Good Thing.

Very unhelpfully, Initiate Tiin, who was supposed to be helping with making certain the toddler understood, had decided the antics were worth recording, for future reminders of his one-day peer's youthful exuberance. He watched the tiny sphere careen out of the reach of a frustrated young Knight, and then had to laugh, hastily smothered, when a second Knight failed to account for a sudden direction turn and collided with the first.

The merry chase was brought to a halt as the main doors opened and in strode the revered elder Master Tyvokka, the youngling's own Finder, and likely his future master. Even the sphere ground to a halt at a short bark of command from the tall Master.

[Come, Plo. You will follow me.]

Tyvokka turned to leave then, and Initiate Tiin got one more set of images, one he would remember at odd points even when life made humor something fleeting and rare for him.

After all, how many could say they had ever seen a Kel Dor in a habitation sphere chasing after a Wookiee?

* * *

Comet was more or less staring at the head of his clan, even as his brothers were in stitches of laughter, save Wolffe, who was uncertain of anything showing Plo in less than his reserved manner.

Plo merely sighed, and busied himself with the child he held, before Bultar had one last thing to say.

"I have other recordings too."

He would never recover his dignity, he decided, not when he had such an impudent former padawan to contend with.


End file.
